


Stay In (PHIL LESTER)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous: hiii~ can i request some fluffy phil lester??? ps i love your writing <3word count: 261warnings: it’s short





	

Phil whined when you tried to get out of bed, tugging you back down with a firm hand wrapped around your wrist.

You didn’t protest, letting your body fall backward into his embrace, relishing in the heat he seemed to create. You did sigh, though.

“Phil, I have work.” You whined, “And you have to film today.” But Phil whined into your skin as he kissed your bare neck, sighing against your skin. You don’t want to get up and Phil doesn’t get up, so you know neither of your bodies are moving from the bed.

“We can stay in, you can call in. Dan’s ordering out tonight, so we don’t even have to get out bed to get food.” You smirked at shook your head, burrowing into the pillow beneath your head as Phil tossed one leg over your hip to lock you in place. “You know that I’m not gonna let you get out of this bed, right?”  
  
“I know, I know,” You said, “Because you’re a horrendous cuddle-bug.” You kissed him on the cheek and then let one of your fingers graze down the side of his face as he relaxed, closing his eyes, “It has been a long time since we’ve just… Stayed in bed, yeah? We deserve this.” Phil smiled, keeping his eyes closed.

“What have I done to deserve you?” He mumbled, “I thought for sure you were going to make me get up.” You snickered and then kissed Phil softly.

“I love you,” He smiled again, “And I love staying in bed with you.”


End file.
